While capturing images using a camera the presence of a bright background light (e.g., sunlight), the bright light may enter the camera lens causing a glare in a display of the camera, making it difficult for a user to resolve objects on the display. Typically, glare in the display may be reduced by shooting from a different angle (e.g., positioning the camera in between the sun and the object) or by using additional polarizing filters while acquiring the images. However, some opportunities for photographing may not allow the photographer to move in time and/or use additional filters. Consider an example situation wherein a photographer is shooting images during a live outdoor day-time sports event. Scenes may be difficult to compose with handheld cameras (including mobile phones) when the sun is shining toward the camera lens. Further, it may not be possible for the photographer to adjust the position of the camera and/or players on the field relative to the sun's position to avoid glare in the images. In some situations, when the sun behind the photographer, there may be glare in the image viewer and/or display making it difficult to compose the picture.
Glares may also cause issues in images produced by cameras coupled to vehicles, for example. Automotive backup camera images may be difficult to view on an interior vehicle display when the sun is shining toward the camera lens. For example, during sunrise when the car is facing west, or during sunset when the car is facing east, the sun will be in the field of view of the camera. Additionally, images acquired at night where there are many street lights or parking lot lights in the field of view of the automotive camera may lead to glares in the image displayed on the vehicle display.